Norton Nasakia
Norton Nasakia Was a fictional legendary hero for the Principality of Zeon. Who was known for his brave heroism against Neo Zeon during the Zeon Civil War, in UC 108, who sacrifices himself by drawing the Neros away from Earth citizens. his death brought about the Earth Federation's alliance with the Principality of Zeon. Early Life Norton Nasakia began his life as a young boy named Saki Nasakia whom was born and raised in Side 3, during the events of the Zeon Republic Era, a simple dock worker during the Colonization of Space in the mid Universal Century, with a girlfriend named Rin Winter, and a best friend named Heirshy. At the time, a Dictatorship was conducted after Zeon Zum Daikun's Death which would soon bring the Zabi Family in power in UC 0069, beginning the military faction known as The Principality of Zeon At age 18 Norton was hand chosen by the Zabi Family to fight for the Zeon military, but he refused stating that the Zabi Family was not fighting for honor, but for power. His actions would soon change when the One Year War was eventually initiated in UC 0079 in which he would soon join the Zeon military in order to prevent any more lives from being killed. 'One Year War' After the One Year War The Zeon Civil War 'Battle of New Orlands' 'Battle of New York' Over the course of the next Seven years following New Orlands, Neo Zeon succeeded in seizing control of over of 80% of Earth, forcing the Earth Federatoion and other military organizatiosn to operate from Asia, the only Continent not in Neo Zeon hands. In UC 108, Norton was later appointed the head commander of the New York attack force in hoping to finally end the Principality of Zeon's 29 year rivarly with the Earth Federation, and form an alliance in order to help quell Neo Zeon once and for all. Showdown with Glenn 'Final hours & Death' After the end events of the New York Liberation tensions between the Earth Federation and principality of Zeon were finally quelled along with the Neo Zeon presence on Earth, which would soon allow a future alliance to be formed. However Norton whom was also severely injured during the battle with Glenn, was brought to a Hospital on the New Jersey side of the Hudson river, where the Earth Federation allowed the Zabi Family and 2 other Zeon officers to accompany him. In the final hours of Norton's death, the honorable warrior was accompanied by his room, by both Earth Federation Officers, (Mostly consisting of Amuro Ray, Tanaka Marsha, Sayla Mass, Fraw Braw, Hayato, Kai, and Ryu whom are now older) and Principality of Zeon officers (Mostly consisting of Heirshy, Tanaka and the Zabi Family) Norton soon succumbed to his wounds and perished, but not before passing command to the major aces of , Amuro, Pan, and Heirshy as his successors, unaware Norton had already chosen New Harrison to become the new leader of the Principality of Zeon. Hero of the Principality of Zeon Trivia *''Norton's death was similar to the death of Autobot Leader Optimus Prime of the 1987, Movies Transformers the Movie...'' Category:Males Category:Legends Category:Deceased